


The Fool's Freedom

by cmwaisner



Series: Standalones [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmwaisner/pseuds/cmwaisner
Summary: But society has never been of roses.
Series: Standalones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100747





	The Fool's Freedom

The fool's freedom is not equal.

They walk these ravaged halls

With hearts of melted bullets,

These fine casings the essence

Of their dangerous, foolhardy beliefs.

They see a new beginning:

Something bright, something clean,

While those with dark skin

And golden hearts and raised fists

See a burial ground, 

A war zone of shot-down ideals

And dead dreams of a life equal.

There once was a nation

Built on freedom and flawed equality.

They stand over fallen flags and devastation

And claim it hasn't changed;

That it has evolved into a perfection

Of their making,

That those ideals still thrive in their garden

Under a man with no benevolence

In his bones.

But society has never been of roses.

They are not nature,

And have no control over its wild spirit

Or careful methods.

But if this is nature,

if truly humanity is still hers,

Let their gas and guns kill it.

Maybe something better will grow in its place.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of thoughts about what happened in the capitol a few days ago.


End file.
